Vereint
center Dämmerung Die Dämmerung bricht herein, und wie jeden Abend sitzen wir eng beieinander im Käfig, schon allein gegen die Kälte, vor allem aber gegen die Angst. Ich kenne die junge Landfrau an meiner Seite flüchtig, sie kommt aus Süderstade, Romie Schmiedeberg heißt sie, sie war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und ich, ich war es auch. Ich war im Begriff die Stadt wieder zu verlassen, wollte mein Pferd abholen, das bei den Schmiedbergs unterstand, als sie kamen. Sauber, ohne großes Aufhebens stellten uns zwei Blutelfen, ich konnte ihnen nicht viel entgegenhalten. Als ich wieder erwachte befand ich mich in diesem Käfig, irgendwo in Tirisfal. Keine Ahnung, wie lange das her sein mag, ein paar Tage vielleicht. Man versorgt uns mit dem Nötigsten, sie scheinen auf etwas zu warten... ich höre sie kommen! Scheint so als würde ich bald erfahren, welches Schicksal mir und der armen Romie blüht. Die Söldner geheißen uns, mit ihnen zu kommen. Wir schlagen den Weg Richtung Silberwald ein, so denke ich, aber es währt nur einen kurzen Marsch und wir erreichen die Kanäle zur Unterstadt. Romie greift meine Hand, ich kann ihr Zittern fühlen. Nicht lange und ich höre etwas aus dem riesigen Zugang, oder fühle ich etwas? Aus der Dunkelheit vor mir treten Gestalten, zwei Verlassene und irgendein... Ding, ein dämonisches Monster. Mein Häscher erkennt die aufkommende Panik, ein unbarmherziger Schlag lässt mich in die Knie gehen, Romie wimmert, ich wage nicht aufzusehen. center Das mächtige Fallgatter, das die Kanäle absichert, wird von innen entriegelt und hebt sich, erst ein Stückweit, dann zur Gänze, unsanft zerrt man uns auf die Beine. Man bringt uns hinab, keine Chance auf Flucht, die Bewegungen der Verlassenen präzise, unbeirrt, was auch immer sie vorhaben, sie werden nicht zögern, es mit allen Mitteln umzusetzen. Kurz verhandeln die Untoten mit unseren Häschern, wir werden an die weibliche Verlassene übergeben, Kälte umfängt uns, zwingt uns abermals in die Knie, Romie sucht Schutz und Wärme an meiner Seite. So verharren wir und warten. Ich rede mit der jungen Frau, versuche, ihr die Angst zu nehmen... doch dann, auch ohne diese Kälte gefröre mir nun das Blut in den Adern, ich höre ein Rufen in einer uralten und befremdlichen Sprache. Nun fühle ich es, abgrundtief Böses streckt seinen Arm nach diesem götterverdammten Ort aus. Die Verlassene lächelt dünn, webt einen erneuten Zauber, ich kann mich wieder bewegen, helfe Romie auf. Wir werden tiefer in die Kanäle getrieben, tiefer hinein in die Dunkelheit... dass wir schließlich von einem hünenhaften Wächter in Empfang genommen werden, der uns grob auf die Knie zwingt und mit grimmigem Blick Wache über uns hält, nehmen wir kaum noch war. Erstickende Dämpfe wallen wieder und wieder aus der Tiefe empor, jeder Atemzug brennt, und durch meine Augen, tränend vor Schmerz, sind nur Dunkelheit und die Schleier der Furcht zu erkennen... Dunkles Geleit Nathanos Pestrufer nickte und trat dann zur Seite. Dem Veteran zahlreicher Schlachten, Champion der Bansheekönigin und Speerspitze der Verlassenen in den Pestländern, hatte das Wort genügt, das ihm die Schwarzberobten vor knapp zwei Wochen gegeben hatten: Dass die Inhaftierung des offenkundig adeligen Verlassenen dem Willen Sylvanas' genügte und Schaden von der Unterstadt abhalten sollte. Nun waren sie zurückgekehrt, den Gefangenen abzuholen. Das Knirschen eines geborstenen Knochens zwischen den Mahlzähnen eines von Nathanos’ Pesthunde ertönte gleichzeitig mit dem ersten Schritt eines der Schwarzberobten in das dunkle Gehöft. Der hochgewachsene, kahlrasierte Verlassenen mit der Vogeltätowierung auf dem Schädel hielt inne; hinter ihm in der Tür erschien die ebenfalls große, unter dem Rahmen gebückte Gestalt seiner Begleiterin. Beide starrten in die Dunkelheit, wandten sich dann nach links. Lautes Knarren ertönte, als sie die Treppe emporstiegen, bis sie vor der Tür standen, hinter der der Gefangene wartete. Ein leises Lachen ertönte. "Was immer Ihr tut: ausschalten... nicht töten." Gorogh raunte die Worte Richtung Shadras, als er nach dem Türknauf griff. Die Magierin nickte nur knapp, für einen Augenblick schimmerten Eiskristalle in ihrer Rechten auf, als sie einen Zauber vorbereitete. Die Scharniere quietschten laut, als der Verlassene die Tür öffnet und das Licht des Mondes fahl in das dahinterliegende Zimmer fiel. Wieder ertönte ein Lachen, lauter diesmal, und dieselbe Stimme sprach weiter, ein Murmeln, hin und wieder deutlicher werdend, ein einziger Redefluss, unterbrochen von kurzem Nachdenken und Auflachen. "Dragutin von Volterach... die Zeit ist gekommen." Von Gorogh unterbrochen, verstummte die Stimme abrupt... der Blick der Gestalt in dem kleinen Raum, von keiner Fußfessel, keiner Kette gehalten und doch wie gebunden auf einer Stelle am Boden sitzend, suchte die beiden Verlassenen vor ihr. Erkennen bahnte sich nur langsam seinen Weg in den verwirrten Geist, dann lächelte Volterach, ein kurzes, ehrliches Lächeln, ehe sich seine Mundwinkel wieder verzerrten und ein euphorisches Leuchten in seinen Augen aufglomm. "Ja... ja!! Wie lange habe ich gewartet... die Zeit ist gekommen..." Er lachte. "ER ruft mich zu sich! Endlich! Die Sterne, sie stehen günstig... Sie alle werden sehen... sie werden sehen..." Volterach erhob sich langsam, beschwingt, ohne die Hände zur Hilfe nehmen zu müssen. "Die Stunde ist nahe... ich bin bereit... endlich wird es vollendet... und neu beginnen... ENDLICH! Wie lange habe ich gewartet!" center "Mein ganzes Leben und meinen ganzen Tod lang habe ich hinausgesehen in die Leere zwischen den Sternen und gewartet... und nun endlich... hat etwas zurückgeblickt. Es hat uns auserwählt... nun ist es an uns, dieses Geschenk an alle weiterzugeben, die da über das Antlitz Azeroths kriechen... wer zu blind ist zum sehen, wird vernichtet... wer zu taub ist zum hören, wird vernichtet... diese Welt wird geläutert und aus ihrer Asche werden wir ein neues Paradies aus Flamme und Schatten erschaffen... höhere Wesen... titanengleich..." Gorogh lächelte starr, verneigte sich ob Volterachs Ausführungen und machte eine übertriebene Geste in Richtung des Ausgangs. Shadras' Blick war kühl auf den fabulierenden Verlassenen vor ihr gerichtet, jederzeit bereit, einem gewalttätigen Ausbruchsversuch zu begegnen... doch es sollte nicht nötig sein. Als er – in seiner Euphorie gestikulierend, weitere obskure Prophezeiungen von sich gebend – die beiden passiert hatte, nickt der Hexer leicht in Richtung der Verlassenen. Sie erwiderte das Nicken knapp, und sie folgten Dragutin von Volterach nach unten. Wenig später bestieg man die Pferde, und ein strammer Ritt in Richtung der Unterstadt folgte. Gewogen Als der Schwarzberobte das Gewölbe betrat, an dessen Boden wieder und wieder beißender Dampf aus dem Schlacketümpel emporstieg, waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Die hölzerne Ibismaske tief ins Gesicht gezogen, bewegte er nur die Augen, versicherte sich mit wenigen Blicken, dass alles an Ort und Stelle war... Jeder Griff musste der vorgesehenen Liturgie genügen, jedes Wort... jeder Gedanke... Alles war vorbereitet. Die zwei Teufelswachen hatten sich hinter den beiden Menschenfrauen postiert, in der Rechten ihre fast mannshohen Streitäxt, die Linke jeweils wie ein Schraubstock auf den Schultern der Frauen. Eine von ihnen hing nur noch kraftlos im Griff der Wache, kaum noch bei Bewusstsein... zu stark die Entkräftung von einer Woche Gefangenschaft, und zu stark der Preis, den die Dämpfe von ihr forderten. Mühelos indes hielt sie der Dämon aufrecht... die andere, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tümpels, wand sich hin und wieder im erbarmungslosen Griff, wimmerte... und flehte... Der Schwarzberobte trat nahe an den zweiten Verlassenen heran, der neben dem Tümpel auf und ab ging und leise Selbstgespräche führte. Hin und wieder warf jener einen Blick zu den beiden jungen Frauen, lachte leise, starrte wieder sekundenlang auf die Dämpfe, die aus der Schlacke emporwallten. Der Maskierte sprach leise, kein unnötiges Wort drang über seine im Untode vertrockneten Lippen. "Euer Geist wird nun gewogen werden." Einen Augenblick lang flackerte Sorge im Blick des zweiten Verlassenen auf, dann nickte dieser... und betrat die Schlacke. Zur Mitte des Tümpels watend, hatten der Maskierte und eine weitere Untote längst begonnen, den Rand abzuschreiten. Monotoner Singsang ertönte, hin und wieder unterbrochen von artikulierteren, fast gezischten Silben, und die Dämpfe kamen in Bewegung, ballten sich, einem Sturm gleich, über der Mitte des Tümpels zusammen... und dann hatten die beiden Schwarzberobten schließlich die entgegengesetzten Seiten des Tümpels erreicht und richteten sich – die Arme auf Brusthöhe erhoben – Richtung Mitte, die Augen geschlossen. Ein Wabern erschien um den aufrecht stehenden Körper Dragutin von Volterachs, als ihn die Wolken, fast lebendig wirkend, umfingen. Grünes Licht erfüllt den Raum... Spannung lag in der Luft, ein Raunen, ein Flüstern... und schließlich verstummte alles. center Die beiden Kultisten öffneten ihre Augen und starrten den auf die Knie gesunkenen Verlassenen in der Mitte des Sees an, der nunmehr nur noch euphorisches Kichern von sich gab. Der Maskierte nickte. "Gewogen, und für geeignet befunden." Nur langsam durchdrangen die Worte den dichten grünen Nebel, dann ertönte ein Zischen... ein Fauchen... frischer Dampf wallte auf, als zwei Fässer umgestoßen wurden und sich ihr Inhalt in die Schlacke entleerte. Der Dampf schien den Raum augenblicklich ganz zu erfüllen... und ein Schrei ertönte, als eine der Frauen sich in Schmerzen wand. Dampf kräuselte sich von ihrer Haut empor, verbrannte sie; doch nicht genug damit, auch auf die Körper der Verlassenen legte sich dieser neue Schwall von Schlackedämpfen, und fraß sich langsam durch Kleidung, Haut, und Knochen. Aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen erklangen nun düstere Silben, und flackerndes Licht erhüllte die gespenstische Szenerie, als sich wieder und wieder Formen aus dem Nebel zu schälen schienen und in Richtung der Gestalt in der Mitte des Tümpels waberten... Formel um Formel erklang, bis schließlich, mit einem Schrei, "Rhal’vyr rur kah... teh yr TASH faln za tur’vel yras! – Geleiten wir ihn... und im BLUT soll er geweiht sein!" die Dämonen ihre Opfer nach vorne stießen und sich zwei Äxte, mit kaum merklichem Widerstand, zwischen den Schulterblättern der ausgemergelten Frauen ihren Weg suchten. Rotes Lebensblut schwallte ungehindert aus den Torsos der beiden Menschen und vermengte sich mit der kochenden Schlacke... Schlieren ziehend floss es auf den Mittelpunkt des Tümpels zu, in dem sich die durch den Nebel unkenntliche Gestalt Volterachs gerade einer grauenhaften Wandlung vollzog. center Vereint Unvermittelt legte sich eine tiefe, absolute Stille über die Unterstadt. Jedes Geräusch kam abrupt zum Erliegen. Ein paar Sekunden lang hielt die gespenstische Stille, ehe aus weiter Ferne, ungefähr aus Richtung der oberen Kanäle, ein Heulen laut wurde, als würde eine ganze Stadt geschlachtet werden. Von sämtlichen Gewölben der Unterstadt widerhallend, verklang das Heulen so schnell, wie es gewachsen war... doch mit dem Abebben des Geräuschs stieg der Schlackedampf deutlich dichter auf als je zuvor... und nun verspürten auch die Verlassenen dieses beißende Brennen in den Augen... im Rachen... in dem, was von ihren Lungen noch übrig ist. Flechten wucherten in sichtbarer Geschwindigkeit aus den Mauerritzen und krochen daran empor, seltsame Muster in den Stein ritzend. Wenige Augen hingegen wurden Zeuge, als die Kanäle begannen, eine neue Art toxischen Odems auszuspeien, noch weniger indes sahen die beiden Schwarzberobten, die in großer Hast die Treppen zu den Kanälen hinuntereilten und auf schnellstem Wege die Stadt verließen. Mit einem wilden, fast wahnsinnigen Ritt in Richtung Süden, die Kleidung und Knochen und Haut dampfend und mit Säurewunden übersät, schloss Gorogh für einen langen Augenblick die Lider, als er das neue Bewusstsein spürte, das sich in der Unterstadt eingefunden hatte, mehr als es jemals war, mehr, als es jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Eins mit der Schlacke. Eins mit der Unterstadt. Epilog In ihrer Zuflucht im südlichen Silberwald, einer verlassenen Jagdhütte unweit von Lohenscheit, fanden die beiden Kultisten wieder zusammen. Shadras traf als erste ein, weniger stark verwundet, als hätte ihre eigene Verwandlung seinerzeit einen Schutz vor der Schlacke geboten. In den Schatten an eine Wand der Hütte gekauert, musste sie nicht aufsehen, als Goroghs Gestalt im Türrahmen erschien - noch immer zischte und brodelte konzentriertes Teufelsblut auf seinen geschundenen Knochen, doch seine Augen strahlten in hellem Grün, die Euphorie des gelungenen Rituals. Erschöpft in die Hütte hineinschlurfend, stützte sich der Hexenmeister schwer auf dem massiven Holztisch ab, geschüttelt von einem Hustenanfall. Für ein paar Augenblicke erklang das Husten und Röcheln, dann kehrte Stille ein, bis auf das gelegentliche Zischen, als ein weiterer Tropfen volatil mit einem unverdorbenen Stück Gewebe reagierte. Schließlich durchbrachen die Worte der Frostmagierin das Schweigen. "Das Gefühl des Triumphs will sich nicht einstellen... und doch war es keine Niederlage..." Gorogh hob an zu sprechen, bekam jedoch nur ein Krächzen heraus und wurde von einem erneuten Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Mit leichter Besorgnis wandte sich Shadras' Blick auf den Hierophanten, doch schließlich fing er sich, aus dem Hustenanfall wurde ein leises Lachen, und er nickte. "Was SEIN Wille ist, geschieht... wir haben... SEINEN Willen... verkannt." Die Augen des Verlassenen flackerten auf. "Wir werden nicht an dem gemessen, was wir erreichen... sondern daran, inwieweit wir SEINEN Willen erkennen, ihn zu unserem machen..." Shadras nickte nachdenklich, die Worte Goroghs sorgfältig erwägend. "Dann ist dies das Schicksal. Nicht Vertreibung, sondern Zerstörung. Das Projekt ist nicht gescheitert?" Der Verlassene hustete wieder... oder lachte er? "SEIN Wille ist das Schicksal... und wenn wir scheitern, ist es SEIN Wille, und unser Scheitern bedeutungslos. Das Projekt... hat nun ein anderes Ziel. Die nächsten Tage zeigen, welches das ist... und wir werden da sein und... beobachten... und eingreifen, wenn es sein Wille ist." "Wir werden da sein... und beobachten..." Die Frostmagierin wiederholte die Worte und nickte abermals. "In SEINEM Namen." "In SEINEM Namen." Kategorie:Projekt Unterstadt Kategorie:Kult des schwarzen Ibis